Un Otoño Diferente
by FlashDance-HG
Summary: Harry y Ginny se separan en una disputa y nunca más se vuelven a ver. Pero un otoño, puede que la vida de ellos cambie para siempre. Mi primer Fic.
1. Recordando el pasado

Bueno es mi primer fic! Asiq espero q lo disfruten mucho. ..

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. La historia es mía y de nadie más

"Un otoño diferente"

Capítulo uno 

20 de marzo.

Algunas personas dicen que en el amor se sufre y hasta se espera. Pues, en opinión de Ginny Weasley, esto era muy cierto. Su vida giraba alrededor de ese concepto. Y también, ella misma podía afirmar que tenía experiencia sobre ello desde hacía años. Casualmente, a pesar de que quería olvidar a esa persona que anelaba, pensaba día y noche en él. ¿Y por qué? Por el simple hecho de que con Harry había vivido los momentos mas felices y mas tristes de su vida. Esperó mucho tiempo para estar con él, eso abarcaba parte de la frase; pero sufrir, era lo que verdaderamente le estaba pasando ahora, sentada amargamente sobre una silla, recordando su corta pero interminable historia con Harry.

Ginny rememoró nuevamente. Lo quería olvidar todo. Y lo podría hacer, pero nunca supo porqué no . . .

//Flash Back//

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Harry había vuelto de su búsqueda de los horrocruxes, y también, sorpresivamente para todos, que había matado a Voldemort. Estuvo en el hospital San Mungo desde que volvió. Pasaron los días, y Harry salió ileso de ese lugar. Y no tardó en pedirle a Ginny que volvieran. Pero había algo que a Harry lo hacía dudar, que lo hacía pensar que estaba con Ginny sólo por pura atracción, como Cho. Y fue por eso, que despúes de varios meses juntos, Ginny lo encontró a Harry en una situación que ella nunca hubiera deseado encontrar.

Fue a buscarlo en el Callejón Diagon, al que él había ido por unas cosas que necesitaba. Y al rato Ginny no lo encontraba por ningún lado, asique decidió mirar vidrieras ella sola.

Pero fue de casualidad que identificó a una figura muy conocida y que estaba sentado en un costado de Las Tres Escobas. Pero no era sólo esa figura lo que le llamaba la atención a Ginny, era la persona que se encontraba a su lado. Una mujer. Y sería preciso afirmar quién era la figura en particular: Harry.

Ginny intentó no ponerse histérica, porque realmente no había visto nada aún como para ponerse así. Caminó torpemente hasta adentro del lugar, y dirigió su mirada inmediatamente a la mesa donde pudo divisar antes a Harry y a esa mujer desconocida. Se acercó tratando de pasar desapercivida . Pero algo la detuvo. Harry le sonreía sensualmente a esa mujer. Ginny respiró profundamente, pero casi se ahogó cuando vio que ambos se levantaban y se besaban con intensidad. Entonces no lo soportó más. Casi trotó hasta ellos y los separó bruscamente.

Harry la miró sorprendido pero totalmente alarmado.

- Ginny. . .

Ella lo observó con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

-Qué has hecho. . . – la chica con la que antes estaba Harry se había marchado.

- Déjame explicarte. . . afuera. . . por favor – Miró a su alrededor, todos miraban la escena interesados.

Asintió.

Ginny nunca supo porqué dejó que Harry la llevase afuera para darle una explicación. Ese tipo de cosas no eran de las que hacía ella. Porque igualmente, fue inútil permitirle hacerlo.

- Ginny. . .perdóname. . . yo, no. . – Pero Ginny lo cortó.

-Desde cuándo lo haces?- Harry la miró sorprendido. Esperaba que se echara a llorar, o que le plantara una cachetada allí mismo. Desvió la mirada.

-Dos meses. Pero . . . yo no tenía la intención de lastimarte . Y yo. . .no te lo dije nunca porque. . .- Ginny lo volvió a cortar.

- Me lo hubieras dicho! Es que no entiendes?!. . . Por qué? Por qué lo hiciste Harry! – Ginny no lloraba, pero se notaba a raudales que quería hacerlo. Miraba fijo a Harry con los ojos totalmente desorbitados por la furia y el dolor. Respiró un segundo. – . . . Has cambiado.

Harry la miró con rabia.

-El hecho de que te haya puesto los cuernos no significa que haya cambiado. – Al instante recibió una cachetada. Esa que había prevenido anteriormente.

-Eres un. . . no puedo creer que haya estado contigo durante todo este tiempo. . . No quiero volver a verte en mi vida ¿oíste? – Lo miró desafiante.

- Recuerda que tu hermano es mi mejor amigo. Y no pienso alejarme de él. Ni de tu familia. – Dijo serio. Ginny lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-No te preocupes, ahórrate el favor. No pensaba alejarte de ellos. Me iré yo- Ginny observó los ejemplares de _"El Profeta" _que llacían al costado de un hombre que los vendía. En ellos relucía un artículo sobre algún evento mágico ocurrido en EE.UU. Ginny desvió la mirada y decicivamente dijo – A Estados Unidos.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ginny seguía sentada en su silla. Mirando al vacío, pensando. Pensando que afirmativamente, ella se había ido a vivir a Estados Unidos. Y nunca más volvió. Ni siquiera para ver a su familia.

Golpeó la mesa frenéticamente. Esta vez volvería , no le importaría que Harry esté allí. Sí, volvería y vería a sus padres, a sus hermanos. Incluso a Hermione. Sonrió. Esta vez, sería diferente.

Se quedó reflexionando de vuelta. Pasaron cinco minutos, diez . . .

Miró el reloj. Eran las doce. Inesperadamente recordó que fecha era ahora. Una fecha que, no era importante, pero que sin embargo podría ser agradable recordarla. Había comenzado el otoño.

Holaaa!! Siii al fin terminé el primero. Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía pero es que estaba muy apurada. Es malo? Es aborrecible para cualquiera?? Por favor opinen y no me hagan sufrir que es mi primer fic!! Jajaj . Bueno me parecia muy linda esta idea del fic, sobre todo xq mi estación preferida es el otoño, y q mejor pareja para exponer!!espero que les haya gustado. . .

Nos vemos en el prox. Cap!

FalshDance-HG 

PD: me olvide de decirles que yo en algunos fics ( muy pocos ) dejo firma como PaULITa .Asiq presten atencion los dueños d esos fics!


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón. Perdón. Perdón. No quiero ser una escritora irresponsable!! Dos meses sin publicar!! No me lo puedo perdonar ni a mi misma , lo siento de verdad. Y aunque sólo leyeron mi historia unos pocos, el respeto siempre tiene que estar presente. Porque yo sé lo que es esperar a que publiquen una fic y que después, te resignes y pienses que la escritora lo ah abandonado. Pero bueno, por lo menos sólo publiqué un cap. cortito, y no fueron tantos lectores. Y a esos pocos lectores les agradeceré abajo con todo cariño, y espero que les siga gustando mi fic y que este segundo capítulo de la historia también, además de que es mucho mas largo que el anterior.

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling._

"Un otoño diferente"

**Capítulo dos**

21 de marzo.

Harry estaba parado examinando un almanaque, con el seño fruncido. Adormilado, caminó hasta la pequeña mesa de la cocina y comenzó a desayunar en paz. Pero no le duró mucho, porque a los dos minutos apareció con estrépito en la chimenea una mujer con el cabello muy enmarañado.

-Buenos días Harry- Hermione se acercó para saludarlo.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo has. . .-Pero la interrumpió un golpe seco, proveniente de Ron, que acababa de llegar también por la chimenea pero al contrario que Hermione, calló en el piso reprimiendo un gemido de dolor.

Hermione lo ayudó a levantarse con una mirada un tanto reprobatoria.

-¡Harry¿cómo has estado?

-Eso es lo que intenté preguntarle yo, pero tu me interrumpiste con tu llegada- Reclamó Hermione. Ron la ignoró y siguió hablando.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que día es hoy verdad?

Harry lo miró desconsertado, escrutándose la mente para tratar de decifrar qué día era hoy, como para que Ron lo mirara entusiasmado esperando su respuesta. Cumpleaños no era de nadie, porque Hermione le hubiera avisado antes, ya que ella sabía que el para esas cosas no servía mucho, y tampoco podría ser el velorio de nadie, porque sino Ron no estaría tan contento.Alguna fecha patriotica tampoco, porque el ni se interesaba en eso.

Ya resignado, contestó.

-Ni idea.

-Pues date cuenta, amigo, que hoy es veintiuno de marzo, hoy empieza el otoño.

Harry se sentía estúpido, porque minutos antes de que llegasen sus amigos y tomara un poco de su desayuno, estaba mirando su almanaque. Por otro lado, sabía que Ron y Hermione de seguro lo vinieron a buscar para salir juntos, con esa excusa. Y es que ahora Harry sólo salía de su casa de ves en cuando, cuando sus amigos se lo pedían. Dedicaba todo su tiempo al trabajo, sólo salía para divertirse con ellos.

-Vinimos para que salgamos los tres juntos- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, pero Ron la volvió a interrumpir.

-Y para celebrar el otoño- Aseguró con una taza de café en las manos haciendo un gesto como para brindar por ello.

Hermione rodó los ojos y Harry se preguntó qué tenía de especial ese día para celebrarlo tanto.

-Bueno, entonces¿Vienes Harry?- espetó Hermione.

-Esta bien, me iré a cambiar- Se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Ya despues de una hora, el trío se encontraba en Las Tres Escobas, tomando unas cervesas de mantequilla. Al entrar, Harry se quedó parado en la entrada examinando cuidadosamente el sitio. Cuantos recuerdos le traía ese lugar. . .

-¿Cómo estan tus padres Ron? El último domingo no pude ir al almuerzo familiar, y tampoco tuve tiempo de disculparme. – Dijo Harry con un dejo de culpa, evitando otra vez que su mente juegue con el pasado.

- Estan bien, y dicen que te perdonaran si te pasas por casa uno de estos días- Sonrió- Charlie ya se fue para Rumania sabian?

-No –Respondieron al mismo tiempo Harry y Hermione.

-Sí, y parece que Ginny le ha enviado una carta, y aunque mi madre le insistió en que le dijera que decía esta, el no quiso hacerlo – hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de sus dos amigos. Hermione lo escrutaba con la mirada y Harry estaba mudo, con una expresión indecisa en el rostro. Continuó – y yo creo que Bill lo sabe, ya que ultimamente él a sido el que trae mas noticias sobre ella. Y quien sabe, tal vez uno de estos días Ginny se pase por aquí, y hasta decida quedarse. . .

- Ni lo sueñes Ron, creo que todos sabemos que ella nunca volvería- Dijo Harry nervioso, esperando que esa conversación termine allí mismo. Pero Hermione lo miró con enfado.

-No estés tan seguro, tarde o temprano ella podría decidirse en volver. – Harry la miró, y luego miró a Ron que lo observaba atento.

- No lo sé – Dijo tratando de que lo que le acababa de decir Hermione no lo perturbara. – Necesito ir al baño, ahora vuelvo. –Y se perdió entre las mesas.

Ya en la tarde, se encaminaron hacia la tienda de Fred y George. Les regalaron muchas cosas, entre ellas pociones de amor, riéndose de ellos porque todavia estaban solteros. . .

-No entiendo por qué has aceptado las pociones que nos dieron tus hermanos-Le reprochó Hermione a Ron, mientras Harry los miraba con cansancio. Se avecinaba otra pelea . . .

-Pues¿para qué mas? Para venderlas!- Exclamó Ron como si fuera obvio. Harry lanzó una carcajada.

-Ahora piensas vender pociones de amor? Pensé que con el incidente de tu cumpleaños en sexto año habías tenido suficiente- dijo Harry. Ron lo miró ofendido, pero luego sonrió triunfalmente.

-Bueno, esto me ayudará a superar ese hecho- Respondió, con un aire de inteligencia mas apropiado para Hermione. Pero ella, sin que se dieran cuenta, se había ido a una alcantarilla y ya estaba terminando de vaciar todos los frasquitos con etiquetas rosas, con una mirada maliciosa y con mucha satifacción. Ron se dio vuelta, y con los ojos como platos le empezó a gritar a Hermione.

-¡Pero qué haces!

-Sólo tiro el contenido de estos frasquitos¿algún problema?

-¡Pues claro que sí¡Yo quería esas pociones!- Dijo como un niño encaprichado.

Harry ya se estaba desviando de esa disputa, porque no lo soportaba. Caminaba hacia unos terrenos que estaban detrás de unos negocios, pero donde no se escuchaba nada del bullicio que existía allí. Siguió caminando, hasta quedarse sentado en una banqueta. Observó todo el lugar, y se quedó pensando durante varios minutos. De repente miró hacia un lado, y fugásmente le pareció ver una cabellera de color rojo que se escondía detrás de un árbol. Esbozó una sonrisa pensando que era Ron, pero luego se le borró. No podría ser él, las discuciones con Hermione duraban bastante.

Súbitamente, se le cruzó un nombre por su mente, una persona, una mujer. No podía ser ella. Simplemente no podía ser. Vivía en otro país, y no la veía desde hacía bastante. ¿Bastante? Podría decirse que no la veía hace años, y ahora, sólo la recordaba por algo que podría ser una simple confución en un instante de distracción. Un momento¿sólo la llegó a recordar hasta ahora? Harry sabía que no era así. Sabía que durante todos esos años, pensó en ella todo el tiempo, pero sin embargo nunca pudo hablarle de nuevo o mandarle una carta. Y todo porque ella se había ido, y porque él era un cobarde.

Sintió de improvisto confución, temor y hasta ansiedad. Dirigió su mirada hasta el árbol donde había aparecido la supuesta cabellera, y caminó con desesperación hasta allí.

Antes de llegar, se paró en seco. ¿y si de verdad era ella? Continuó, y cuando le dio la vuelta al árbol. . .no había nada. Harry soltó un suspiro y vió con tristeza que en el suelo había un pañuelo muy grande, de color rojo fuego. Lo levantó y sin pensarlo, lo dobló y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

-¡Harry!- Hermione y Ron corrían hacia él con torpeza, y les dedicó una sonrisa a ambos, aunque salió algo forsada.

-¿Terminaron ya su discución? –dijo.

Sus dos amigos se miraron de reojo y luego apartaron la vista algo ofendidos.

-Sí, pero sólo porque nos dimos cuenta de que tu ya no estabas- Exclamó Hermione confundida.

-Sí¿porque te fuiste?- Preguntó Ron.

-Ya saben que no soporto escucharlos cuando estan peleando- Ellos se sonrojaron, y Harry se rió.

-Perdona Harry, no queríamos molestarte.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy acostumbrado. ¿Vamos? Ya se esta haciendo un poco tarde- Apenas eran las seis de la tarde, pero igualmente quería descansar un poco.

-Esta bien, de todos modos yo tengo que cuidar a Sara, hoy estan todos ocupados en casa de Ron- Sara era la hija de Bill y Fleur, y ya que Hermione era como de la familia, cuando no podían cuidarla, se encargaba de ella.

-Si bueno, no se porque no me la dan a mí – Reclamó Ron con enfado.

-Porque tu no puedes con una niña de cuatro años – Dijo Hermione con autosuficiencia.

-Pues claro que puedo!

-¿Nos vamos? Enserio, ya es muy tarde– Cortó Harry.

Ya en su departamento, Harry ordenó un poco su casa y mas tarde quiso ir a ducharse.En el baño,descubrió que ya no tenía jabón y lanzó un bufido. No pensaba ir a comprar uno, asique decidió irse a la casa de Hermione porque de seguro en lo de Ron no había ni shampoo. Se apareció en el medio de la sala de estar, todavía con la toalla en la mano.

-Hermione, necesito jabón ¿Me prestas uno? Yo ya no. . .-Pero algo lo hizo detenerse. Ahí, en un costado de la sala, se encontraba Sara, pero no estaba sola. Estaba en los brazos de una mujer, que precisamente no era Hermione. Traía puesta una peluca muy graciosa, (que de seguro se la había puesto para jugar con la niña) y se estaba riendo alegremente. Levantó la mirada, y se quedó helada. Así estuvieron durante algunos segundos hasta que Hermione entró en la sala y miró con impresión a Harry, para luego romper el silencio creado entre los dos.

-¡Harry¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Preguntó con nerviosismo.

-He venido a pedirte que me prestes un jabón – Respondió con tranquilidad – Oye¿no piensas presentarme a tu amiga?

Hermione se quedó callada y miró bruscamente a la joven que estaba de pie junto al sofá. Esta se giró y sorpresivamente se quitó lentamente su peluca, dejando al descubierto una melena pelirroja. Miró a Harry, que estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, y dejó a Sara en el piso.

-¿Acaso no me reconoces, Harry? – Ginny se acercó a él y esperó su respuesta . . .

Harry no pudo producir palabra alguna. Contempló a Ginny de arriba abajo sin poder creérselo. _"¿no era acaso que hoy había estado pensando en ella?"_ pensó con perplejidad. Tardó en contestar pero finalmente pudo hacerlo.

-Ginny . . . qué sorpresa.¿Qué haces aquí?

Ginny no podía creerlo. Después de tantos años, el la volvía a ver y sólo decía seis palabras pobres en sentimientos. Reparó un instante en sus ojos. Seguían tan bellos como siempre que ella los veía.

-¿Es que no puedo visitar de vez en cuando a mi familia?

Harry la volvió a observar. Estaba hermosa. Luego se reprendió internamente. No tenía que pensar así de ella. Nunca más.

-Pues claro que puedes pero como nunca lo haces. . .- Disparó Harry.

- Tu más bien que nadie sabes porqué.

Silencio. Ginny lo miraba duramente. Harry se dirigió a Hermione, y con sus ojos hizo un gesto como si quisiera que le de una explicación. Pero antes de que ella hablara, la interrumpió.

-Creo que debería irme, aquí tienes visitas.- se giró y miró a Ginny, que estaba desconsertada. – Adiós Hermione, le pediré a Ron el jabón que necesitaba. – Dirigió nuevamente su mirada a Ginny, que seguía parada totalmente absorta por cómo Harry había ignorado completamente su conversación. – Adiós a ti también Ginevra, le diré a Ron que llegaste de Estados Unidos.

Pero Ginny saltó y antes de que Harry desapareciera, dijo:

- No le digas todavía a Ron, Harry, quiero que sea una sorpresa. – Harry la miró arqueando una ceja, pero luego desapareció sin siquiera contestar.

Hermione miró a Ginny, que estaba con una mirada que daría miedo a cualquiera. Esta le devolvió la mirada como para matarla.

- ¿Porqué no me dijiste que Harry pasa por aquí "sin avisarte" ? – dijo recalcando las últimas dos palabras pronunciadas.

-No lo sé, no me parecía necesario, al fin y al cabo es mi amigo ¿no? – respondió satisfecha.

- Si bueno, pero en mi caso deberías avisarme. . . además¿ has visto como reaccionó? – alsó la voz enfadada – años que no me ve, y nada. Claro, que tonta soy, yo no le importo ni un poco, a parte de seguro le molestó mi presencia. . . y apuesto que ahora estará pensando que tendrá que soportarme los días que decida quedarme– a estas alturas Ginny había dado tres vueltas a la mesita ratona frenéticamente, moviento los brazos y haciendo gestos irreconocibles para Hermione, que la miraba serenamente desde el sillón con Sarah en su regazo. Y cuando Ginny se dio cuanta de esto, suspiró y luego sonrió inesperadamente. – . . . Nunca cambiaré ¿verdad?

Hermione rió.

- No, nunca.

- Esta bien, lo admito, me sorprendió verlo, aunque no lo quisiera en mi interior. Pero lo bueno fue que no me impactó tanto como pensaba que pasaría, y que no sentí ningún cosquilleo como los de antes, solo sorpresa y confución. ¿Será que lo eh olvidado?- preguntó esperanzada. Hermione la observaba con el seño fruncido y con cara de preocupación. Ese tipo de reacciones no eran las de su amiga, de eso estaba convencida. Pero Ginny jamás le mintió¿ será que de verdad se desciso de sus anteriores sentimientos. . .?

-No lo sé Ginny, pero creo que hoy a sido un día muy raro. . .

o.o.o.o.o.o

-Te lo digo Ron, tu hermana estaba allí- repitió Harry por cuarta vez en la noche.

-Y yo te digo, que sigo creyendo que son alucinaciones tuyas, y que todo esas alucinaciones fueron creadas por tu soledad. – dijo Ron, con un porte tan serio que pareciera que había pasado algo grave. Harry miró hacia otro punto.

- No tengo porqué mentirte Ron, tu sabes que no bromeo con tu hermana.

Ron lo miró y por un segundo le dio pena.

-Esta bien, te creo. ¿Y. . . qué hacía ahí, osea¿Por qué no fue a casa de mis padres? Hermione es su amiga, pero. . . bueno mis padres todavía no se enteraron ¿no?

- Supongo que no. Y me pidió que a ti no te lo dijera . . .

- Vaya, que bien que cumples tus promesas, Potter – dijo riendo.

-Yo no le prometí nada, además, creo que es absurdo lo que está haciendo. ¿Para qué querría ocultarse de tu familia? Y tampoco puedo creer que Hermione no me haya dicho que estaba aquí. –gruñó Harry

- No lo sé, de seguro que quiere hacerles una sorpresa. Déjala, y, de todas formas¿por qué le hechas la culpa a Hermione de que no te informó que Ginny había vuelto¿Acaso tú deberías saberlo primero? – dijo Ron con sorna. Harry miró hacia otro lado por segunda vez.

- Por supuesto de que debería saberlo primero, después de todo lo que a pasado. . . –pero Ron lo interrumpió.

- Disculpa, pero que yo sepa lo que a pasado entre ustedes fue hace mucho, entiende que Ginny ya se debe de haber olvidado, Harry. – Pero Ron se arrepintió de lo que dijo. Él sabía que era mentira lo que había dicho sobre Ginny, pero pensó que tal vez a Harry lo aliviaría. Y pensó mal. Harry se había levantado y se estaba poniendo el abrigo que había llebado, ya que empezaba a refrescar porque eran los primeros días de otoño, y los cambios climáticos ya se hacían notar.

-Lo siento Ron, me acabo de acordar de que tenía que hacer algo, después nos vemos ¿si? – dijo éste con una voz indiferente, contrariada.

-Esta bien. – respondió en voz baja, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Harry ya había salido por la puerta de su apartamento.

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno. Pensaba. . . pensar, de seguro que para Harry esa era una de las cosas que más hacía durante el día. Pensaba en cualquier tipo de cosas, todo el tiempo; desde las más insignificantes, hasta las mas importantes e insólitas. Pero lo que pensaba ahora no sabía cómo calificarlo. . . ¿era algo indeciso? . . . ¿peligroso acaso? O tal vez importante. No lo sabía.

¿Y qué era en lo que pensaba Harry en ese momento? Ginny. La persona de la que Harry todavía (según él) no conocía completamente. ¿Por qué volvió¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo, ella se había decidido a hacer algo que nunca había hecho antes? Esas eran las preguntas que atormentaban de un lado a otro a Harry. Porque sentía que le debía una disculpa. Una explicación. Y de repente sintió que todo lo que había hecho en el pasado que había arruinado su relación con Ginny, había sido estúpido. Y que si las palabras de Ron sobre Ginny eran verdaderas, esa era la probable razón por la que ella había regresado. Suspiró, y se apoyó en una pared de un negocio.

En un segundo, vio como una hoja danzaba bajando desde su árbol, hasta un charco de agua, y se acostaba sobre la superficie con delicadeza, ocasionando las particulares y conocidas ondas que realiza el agua cuando un objeto cae sobre ella.

Pasó media hora.

Harry continuó su caminata, desapareciendo entre las calles, y reflexionó que, si todo seguía ocurriendo como todo lo vivido hoy, definitivamente en estos meses cambiarían muchas cosas. . .

* * *

Aquí de vuelta jaja y bien? qué les pareció el cap? envíen reviews por favor!! me alegro mucho cuando los recibo!! Y cualquier pregunta que tengan al respecto de mi fic, ya saben, consulten por vía review !

Bueno, agradezco infinitamente a todos los que mandaron reviews y opinaron sobre mi historia.

Muchísimas gracias, y suerte a todos.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que espero sea muy pronto.

Saludos,

_**FlashDance-HG**_


End file.
